Bane the Hedgehog
"When your city is ashes, then you have my permission to die." :— Bane :"Oh, you think the darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, moulded by it, I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but BLINDING!" :—Bane to Shadow during their first bout Bane the Hedgehog's a strong and brutal terrorist. He also team with Talia the Hedgehog, Joker the Hedgehog and other villains. His life Bane was once a prisoner in a hellhole of a prison located in Morroco called the Pit where Talia al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and her mother were also placed. After their cell was left unlocked, the prisoners attacked and murdered Talia's mother and they would have also killed Talia if Bane had not intervened. He protected her, determined to ensure that the one form of innocence to exist in the Pit was kept alive as the prisoners' redemption. Bane brought Talia to the wall that one could climb up to escape, though no one had ever succeeded. As the other prisoners attacked Bane, he watched as Talia managed to climb to freedom. She went to her father and the League of Shadows who returned to the Pit to rescue Talia’s savior. But by that time, Bane’s face had already been badly mutilated by his fellow prisoners and though the prison doctor saved his life, he was left in constant agony. He was brought into the League of Shadows’ fold and given a mask created by the League that pumped a constant stream of gas into his system which kept the pain at bay. Bane and Talia were trained by the league, but to Ra’s, Bane was a monstrosity and a constant reminder of the nightmare he had left his wife to die in. Finally Bane was excommunicated from the organization and he formed his own group of mercenaries. After Ra’s al Ghul's death, Talia took over the League of Shadows and invited Bane back to it. Together they planned to do what Ra’s al Ghul had failed to, destroy Gotham City. Bane was also responsible for a coup in West Africa which brought John Dagget, Bruce Wayne's buisness rival, exclusive access to the resources there, bringing his company into prominence and leading to Bane attracting the attention of the Central Intelligence Agency. Their working relationship was later used to bring Bane and other League mercenaries to Gotham City. But, he and Talia fails. At Jail, they met Poison Ivy the Hedgehog and they escape. Ever since, they work with other villains. Personality Bane is ruthless and cold, perfectly willing to slaughter millions of people as Ra’s al Ghul sought to and killing people with his bare hands without a care. Despite being cast out of the League of Shadows, he is fully immersed in Ra’s beliefs and ideals. Bane’s time in prison has affected him greatly, to the point that he seeks to make Gotham experience the same situation the inmates did. He commands absolute loyalty from his men and he is perfectly willing to kill them in pursuit of his goals. The only other person Bane seemed to care for was Talia. Abilities Bane has extremely high strength, durability, reflexes and when combined with his League of Shadows training, he's a very strong opponent. Bane is also extremely cunning and very intelligent, frequently misdirecting and tricking his enemies, and his combination of brains and brawn make him very dangerous. His mask also functions as a breather that dispenses a type of anesthetic that keeps Bane almost completely immune of pain. However, it's also his weak point, as without the mask he suffers crippling pain from injuries he has sustained inside The Pit. Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Legacy Villains Category:About Males Category:Jerks Category:Bullies